


Sueños de cuna

by Skollhati



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Related, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Epilogue
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skollhati/pseuds/Skollhati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para la mayoría del mundo la familia era un hecho, siempre había estado y seguiría estando ahí. Pero para Harry no, para él era un deseo difícil de cumplir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sueños de cuna

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: [Norixblack](http://archiveofourown.org/users/norixblack)

Cuando Harry era pequeño, su mayor deseo había sido tener una familia: unos padres que le consolaran tras las pesadillas, un salvador que le sacara de casa de los Dursley en aquella moto voladora que invadía sus sueños, una persona cualquiera que fuera capaz de mirarlo y pensar que merecía la pena. Quien fuera. Pero nadie llegó, y Harry creció en un ambiente emocional y físicamente negligente, y más tarde llegó y conoció un mundo mágico que sólo le auguró una muerte temprana y dolorosa. 

Hubo un momento en el que olvidó que alguna vez soñó con tener una familia. Llegó a estar tan convencido de que no cumpliría los 18 años que todos los deseos y expectativas fueron borrados de su mente, apartados como meros pensamientos inútiles que le descentraban de su meta: terminar la guerra, vengar a sus padres, cumplir una profecía.

Ni siquiera en aquellos momentos, mientras arrullaba por primera vez a su primogénito y le sentía suspirar en sueños, podía creérselo. Cada momento en su vida le había mentalizado para no esperar una familia propia. Nada le preparó para tener a aquella criatura de poco más de tres quilos abandonado confiadamente en sus brazos.

Y no fue a hasta aquel primer momento, cuando vio el penacho oscuro encima de su cabeza y sintió la fuerza de una pequeña manita cerrarse entorno a uno de sus dedos, que Harry comprendió por fin y profundamente a sus padres aquella lejana noche de Halloween. No comprendió la conexión que se podía formar entre un padre y un hijo, ese profundo deseo de protegerlo, esa necesidad de salvarlo, ese miedo que podía sentir en los huesos con sólo pensar que pudiera pasarle algo malo, hasta aquella madrugada de finales de diciembre, cuando el sanador le entregó a su hijo envuelto en mantas y en llanto, y encontró una nueva meta en su vida.

Harry era capaz de sacrificarse por sus amigos. No era sólo una forma de hablar, no para él, Harry ya había dado su vida por ellos. Y por su ahijado iría aún más allá, incluso dar su misma alma si era necesario. Pero hasta que no tuvo a su propia sangre entre sus brazos no fue capaz de asimilar de verdad cuán lejos podía llegar por ellos.

Por su familia.

Haría _cualquier_ cosa.

–¿Sientes eso, Ginny? ¿Tú también lo sientes? 

No hizo falta que Harry dijera más. 

–Sí… –una sonrisa cargada de comprensión.

Y Harry había sido incapaz de alejar a su hijo de sus brazos durante horas.

No había sido un camino fácil. La derrota de Voldemort, la consecuente pérdida de una meta en la vida, no saber qué hacer, probar distintos trabajos y ocupaciones hasta que le ofrecieron un puesto de auror (que si no hubiera sido por Kingsley ni hubiera aceptado, porque sus relaciones con el Ministerio no podían calificarse siquiera de cordiales), adaptarse a una vida relativamente más tranquila (y aburrida) hasta que Andrómeda le pidió ayuda con el cuidado de su ahijado… Y regresar a una relación en la que sentía que no estaba poniendo todo de su parte. 

Estaba emocionalmente agotado por la guerra, por las pérdidas, pero afortunadamente Ginny siguió siendo paciente durante los meses siguientes, tras casi un año en el que no se habían visto siquiera las caras. Ninguno de los dos sabía si iba a funcionar o si sólo estaban alargando una relación de amor adolescente que podría acabar mal para ambas partes, pues salir con la hermana de tu mejor amigo y la hija pequeña de una familia numerosa que te había acogido como a uno más no estaba exento de muchos problemas y muy variados _peligros_. 

Pero funcionó. 

–¡Tío Harry! 

Con Teddy en brazos y la visión de Ginny, de pie en la puerta que conectaba el recibidor con el salón, con James de pocos meses removiéndose en los suyos, la risa de Harry salió tan espontánea como en tiempos anteriores a la guerra. Dos pasos y tenía a su familia justo donde quería, James intentando agarrar los galones de la pechera de su informe, los labios de Ginny en los suyos y a Teddy haciendo muecas apoyado en su cadera.

Siempre intentaba llegar a casa lo más pronto posible, pasar tiempo con los tres antes de que los pequeños tuvieran que irse a la cama. No siempre podía conseguirlo, era normal con su trabajo, entre misiones encubiertas, horas extras obligatorias y rondas de vigilancia, pero los días que conseguía su propósito sin duda eran los mejores para él.

Era lo que siempre había soñado. 

Oír el parloteo incesante de Teddy sobre cualquier cosa que le hubiera ocurrido a lo largo del día hasta que caía rendido en la cama. Sentarse detrás de Ginny en el sofá e intuir su sonrisa mientras daba el pecho a su hijo. 

–Lo hemos hecho bien, eh.

Darle un beso en el cuello. Abrazarla por la cintura con un brazo y acariciar la pequeña cabeza con la otra mano. Oír a Teddy levantarse de la cama y entrar de nuevo al salón a hurtadillas. Ver a James bostezar. Ponerse de pie con cuidado para no molestar ni a la madre ni al bebé y echarse al otro niño al hombro para llevarlo de nuevo a su habitación a acostarlo. Regresar para coger a su propio hijo y llevarlo a la cuna y quedarse allí media hora viéndolo dormir. Sentir unos dedos enredándose en su pelo, dándole un masaje, y luego un breve beso antes de ser dirigido hacia su propio dormitorio. 

Sentirse en paz.


End file.
